


You make me feel like I'm not good enough

by plansfortwo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, Mental Breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 00:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12332100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plansfortwo/pseuds/plansfortwo
Summary: It’s 3 am, and Stiles is fucking wasted. He feels colours and hears voices he would like to ignore. He’s drunk, he wouldn’t even be able to say his own name but he still remembers every number of Derek’s phone.





	You make me feel like I'm not good enough

**Author's Note:**

> I’m seriously thinking there was a God’s plan behind this story.  
> First of all, I was supposed to take a shower.  
> I was listening to “Where’s my Love” from Syml – which is fucking cool – and I was like “yeah, I could write something listening to this”.  
> Then I went to the website writingexercise, just picked a random first line of dialogue and… I got “You make me feel like I’m not good enough”.
> 
> And well, here I am.

It’s 3 am, and Stiles is fucking wasted. He feels colours and hears voices he would like to ignore. He’s drunk, he wouldn’t even be able to say his own name but he still remembers every number of Derek’s phone number. And in the right order. 

He’s on the floor, his heart is breaking a little bit more every day and he’s leaving Derek Fucking Hale a pathetic message. He can barely breathe, his voice is breaking.

Everyone left, he kept telling himself it’s okay but really, it’s not. It’s really not. 

“Come back home”. He is begging. Stiles has never begged in his life before, but it seems like the dark-haired man is a good enough reason. Stiles would beg every day for him.

Shit, Stiles would do anything for him.

The call end, before he can say everything he wants to say. 

Everything is so fucked up, and it just doesn’t seem to get better. He’s going through hell, and people call it love. Well, they can fuck themselves with that shit.

He knows he’s supposed to get up, but it seems impossible right now. He’s filled with hate and longing, and nothing makes sense. 

It’s stupid to long for someone that won’t come back. 

Suddenly, there is someone on his left, trying to bring him to get up.

“Scott ?” he hiccups. He surely looks wrecked. He feels wrecked.

“Hey buddy, you okay there ?”. He doesn’t answer, doesn’t need too. “Okay, that’s enough for tonight. Let’s get you home”.

Scott helps him back to the car like he’s some college girl, trying to forget her first love. 

\--

 

“… Called him” says Stiles in the silence of the drive. They’re waiting for the fire to turn green and half his head is out from the car. He sure looks like a dog.

“You called who ?”. 

“Derek”. There is a loud silence, then the other sighs. “You don’t have to do that”.

“Do what ?”. He seems seriously surprised as he starts back the engine.

“I know what you’re thinking”. 

“Not sure about that”.

“I know what it looks like”. He grumbles half the words, but it seems to be loud enough for the other.

“Derek is gone. I’m not sure he’s coming back”.

“Yeah well, I miss him. He should be here”. Scott sighs again. “You see? You’re doing it again !”.

“What do you want me to do? Stiles, he’s gone, for good !”. He can see the face of his best friend starting to get slightly red. He’s really upset.

“I love him okay !”. It seems to calm the other right away.

“I know you do”.

“And it just… It just sucks dude”. 

“I know”. 

In that moment, Stiles is reminded of a younger Scott, who just lost Allison and is lost and too close to his own demons. “I’m sorry” he says, because he feels like a jerk.

Scott obviously knows better.


End file.
